


NSFW Harry Potter Character Headcanons

by gotkindabored



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breeding, CNC, Choking, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dick Pics, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Japanese Rope Bondage, LGBTQ Themes, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pegging, Porn, Public Nudity, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Kink, switch - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotkindabored/pseuds/gotkindabored
Summary: A collection of NSFW headcanons for Harry Potter characters.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, James Potter/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Regulus Black/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	1. DISCLAIMER

17+ Readers ONLY

* * *

This story contains highly sexual content, language, LGBT+ and many elements that may make readers uncomfortable. If you are **triggered by topics** such as emotional discomfort, sexual themes like CNC, rough sexual encounters, rough sex and manipulation, I ask you to stop reading and exit the book. It is not my intention to make readers uncomfortable or trigger them anyway. If you continue to read the story despite the multiple warnings, I am not responsible for any triggers that may pop up. **Please refer to the tags for further information!!!**

Remember, this is ONLY a work of fiction and these stories are based on J.K Rowling's Harry Potter universe. **I do not own any of the characters or the original story. All rights belong to J.K Rowling**.

**All headcanons will be written for characters 18+. (Even if I do write smut for characters that underage, it will NEVER be explicit - but only implied.)**

Remember to practice safe sex and do not use these stories as an educational reference. If you are interested in any of these topics, research them more in-depth. Thank you for reading the disclaimer, and if you're able to read these stories about these various topics, I hope you enjoy the headcanons!

P.S - In these stories, I almost always write from the perspective of a female viewer. If you are male or gender-non-conforming and would like to read a headcanon fitting for you, let me know! I'll try to write it! I also take request!

\- I always try not to use physical descriptions that hint at hair texture, skin colour, etc. I want all of my readers, no matter what, to feel like the story is suited for them. If by chance I put a descriptive word in there that hints at a specific race, etc, please notify me! I will change it ASAP!!!


	2. Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting off with Remus. He's my favourite Marauder and I can just daydream about him forever. I wrote this in mind with a female reader. If you would like a male version, just ask! Also: everyone is 18+ like always!

* * *

  * Remus his entire life hasn't been seen as... well Remus. He has always been plagued with him being a werewolf and it caused him to deal with massive insecurities. He doesn't see himself as someone worthy of love, of a significant other, let alone consider himself a person. He truly hates himself
  * So whenever he has a crush or romantic interest, he won't even acknowledge it. He won't make a move
  * The relationship would start slow, most likely you would be very close friends with him before dating. Like as close as the marauders
  * Remus would never forgive himself if he hurt someone
  * So the first time he enters a romantic relationship- when he starts dating, he will be extremely cautious. He won't even know what to do with himself
  * But the one thing that he will do without fail is to protect and cherish you in ways that he does knows how
  * It was a slow realization
  * The only way I can see him entering a relationship with someone is if they knew beforehand about his condition. Like they would have overheard him talk about it, or see him being dragged into the hospital wing and Remus finally cracking and telling them why he was skipping so much class.
  * Anyway, he would notice his feelings after a painfully long time.
  * He would be confused as to why he'd get to possessive over you close to the full moon
  * Or he'd confuse his constant excitement whenever he knew he would get to see you with 'can't wait to see my friend!'
  * Or why you smelt so good
  * Or why his heart would pond into his chest whenever you touched him
  * When you bit your lip, and a rush of blood rushed to his dick
  * He would then just begin to jerk off to the thought of you. And he'd start feeling guilty



  * Fast forward, you're dating!
  * He would 100% be a virgin and if you had previous experience, he would be very nervous. What if you didn't think he was good enough? Good thing that he's a quick learner
  * Before leading straight to sex, it would be heated makeout sessions, then it would lead to handjobs, blowjobs, you teaching him how to eat you out
  * He'd cum fast the first time, a little embarrassed about it but just because he cums fast doesn't mean anything. the man's got stamina. A lot of it. He would keep fucking you and slip his hand down to toy with your clit until you saw stars.



  * You cannot tell me that Remus doesn't have the biggest dick out of all the Marauders. Anywhere from 9 to 11 inches. He would also have a pretty thick cock. To the point where you would have to do some sort of preparation every time you planned on having intercourse.
  * Because of his lycanthropy, that will 100% come into play with a lot of his kinks, stamina, and cock size. Additionally, I think that aspects of the alpha/omega dynamic will come into play. None of that weird fetishization shit but if you call him daddy, alpha, or address him with some sort of honorific, it will get him going.
  * Since he has ungodly stamina, he spends a lot of time on foreplay
  * Definitely, a switch but prefers being a dom. Would happily be a dom for the rest of his life.
  * Soft and hard dom, depends on his mood.
  * He would be trimmed or bushy, not clean shaved. But, if he got wind that you liked shaved boys, he would.
  * Remus has a lean-toned body, with various scar sizes that litter his body. He would be insecure about them at first, opting to keep shirts on during sex. It would take him a while to be comfortable to be shirtless.
  * Would be a little awkward and clumsy. It doesn't matter if you've been together for years, he'd still get nervous when you're about to have sex.



  * Moving on to his likes/kinks...
  * Out of all of the Harry Potter characters, Remus would have the biggest breeding kink out of all of them. Cumming inside of you is the most erotic thing to him. He just loves the way you wrap around his cock when you feel his cum.
  * He is also a really big fan of you swallowing after you give him head.
  * Adding on to cum, Remus not only cums easily, he cums a lot. Like.... a lot. The average man's cock only spurts a few times while Remus can fill shot glasses filled with his. It's also another reason why he has such a big breeding kink. It's like he's marking you as his.
  * Remus wouldn't be loud, be he is still vocal- just more on the quiet side. He grunts and growls rather than moans. If you're in missionary, he'll rest his head in the crook of your neck and bite down on your shoulder while grunting.
  * Mentioning missionary, that's his favourite position while doggy coming in a close second.
  * Missionary because he loves to see you cum. Loves to watch the way your eyes roll to the back of your skull, breast bouncing while his hand is lazily gripping your neck. He also has access to your clit. The visual of his dick sinking inside you, watching his cum spill out will instantly make him hard again. He likes to play with your nipples. He likes your reaction when he pinches them. Also, having you under him makes it feel like he's always embracing you, hugging you, showing you that he loves you. 
  * Another reason why he loves missionary so much, he can pin you down easily. Often, he'll pull your arms above your head and pin them down with either his hands, a tie, belt, or handcuffs.
  * Oh, he likes ropes btw! If you're a rope bunny, you'll definitely be pleased.
  * As much as he loves the thought of you on your knees, head bobbing up and down his dick with tears in your eyes is enough for him to cum in his pants, he prefers giving. Fuck, his go-to imaginary scene that automatically plays whenever he jerks off is eating you out
  * He loves to tease you. Overstimulation is another big kink of his. The thought of his fingers pumping in and out of your pussy, dripping with cum while his mouth is latched on your clit- rough tongue swirling until you reach your high again and again and again. He won't stop until you tell him to.
  * Without a doubt, he'll eat you out often first thing in the morning. He needs it more than coffee.
  * He's also not opposed to receiving orgasm torture himself. Can you just imagine him whining after you continue to pump his cock after he's already cum three times. His tip is an angry red while you decide to lick at his slit- cum spurting out again. After a while, you wrap your lips and continue to suck his tip. Remus' eyes are clenched, brows furrowed, his high pitched whines and his legs shaking. He doesn't stop you because even though it hurts, it feels so good.
  * This is also a good segway into his praise kink. Imagine telling him he looks so pretty, that he's doing such a good job, that he's a good boy while you make him cum again?
  * I'm not sure if he would be down to get pegged. I can see him trying it out but I'm not sure if he'll end up liking it. But, in a world where he does, overstimulation from his cock and then pounding into him? Him begging you to let him cum one more time? Or completely ignoring his dick and letting him cum untouched while you fuck him with a strap? Hot.
  * While he loves your breasts, loves sucking on them, holding them, getting you to cum just by having them played with- he is more of a thighs man. He just loves gripping them.
  * He has a bit of a size kink. Not necessarily when it comes to weight or height (Remus loves women of all shapes and sizes. I actually see him going for women who tend to be on the curvier side), but more so he just likes to compare his hand size to yours. Or likes the contrast between his hand around your throat. 
  * Mentioning choking, he likes the kind where it doesn't completely cut off ur airways, that's a hard no. He likes the type that just makes you stare into his eyes while he fucks you with a light squeeze, just strong enough to make breathing harder.
  * BTW, aftercare is incredibly important for both you and Remus. Trust me when I say this, you’ll be treated like royalty with him. 



  * Now moving on to what he dislikes...
  * He is not a fan of public sex. He's tried it a few times with you but never got the... exciting thrill that other people got. If anything, his anxiety just got worse. Besides, why semi-public sex when you can have complete privacy and your moans don't have to be stifled.
  * Will never, ever have sex the day of the full moon. 
  * Another thing he hates is seeing you genuinely hurt, outside of the fun, hot sex- it's a huge, huge turn-off. The thought of using excessive force is- it's not even a thought in his brain. Not only does Remus have to stop immediately once he figures out you're hurt, but he won't touch you for the longest time. There's probably been a few times where he loses it a bit and you'll be in the hospital wing with a very very sad Remus by your side. You'll have to sit him down and reassure him that he's not a monster and he didn't purposely hurt you for him to even touch you again.
  * And this is connected to why he's very big on eye contact. Not only is it hot, but he can easily check-in often whether or not he’s pushing your boundaries



  * Now, I think it's time to dive into Remus and the full moon. It's going to be a lengthy explanation and will jump around a bit.
  * First of all, Moony and Remus do not share.
  * Second of all, I think every moon cycle will always impact him differently. His senses are heightened and will continue to rise throughout this period.
  * He could either be very horny, very possessive, angry, cold, snappy, etc.
  * But usually, his cycle would most likely look something similar to this.
  * The first very days of his cycle, because his senses are heightened, he'd be very sensitive. Not only will he be more possessive and territorial than usual, but I think it would take a toll on his physical and emotional health.
  * Emotionally, that's self-explanatory.
  * Physically, he would get handsy, protective, and would be very horny™️.
  * Constantly hard™️.
  * Even without the influence of the full moon, he's always hard. like it's really easy to get him up. Wear a skirt, hard. Wear one of his sweaters with only panties on, hard. Just bend over and guess what, he's hard. If you want to drive him crazy wear lingerie, the nude ones or simply just dress up like you normally would, but skip wearing a bra. The sight of your hard nipples will have him fighting the urge to mount you on the closest surface
  * Anyway, around this time, he would be the most aggressive during sex. Whenever he got the chance, he would pull you into a secluded area and take you from behind, pounding into you again and again. Remus already has a lot of stamina without the influence of the full moon. Can you imagine what a beast he'll turn into during the full moon? Whew. Your guts will be turned inside out.
  * Lord, he will be insatiable.
  * But, I also believe that further into the cycle and the closer the full moon comes, he'll be in pain, tired and extremely uncomfortable. His bones would be shifting in preparation for the shift. Remus would have a hard time paying attention, his body would feel achy.
  * And because of his heightened scenes increasing since the start of the shift, his body would be very sensitive. His cock would be hard 24/7, stimulation from the slightest movements, etc.
  * More often than not, this just becomes annoying. It's not fun for him and it just causes more discomfort. Honestly, this part shouldn't be romanticized much. He's in actual pain a lot of the time.
  * I can only imagine the night before the full moon. It would be hard for him to move, his body would feel like he's on fire, and Moony would be clawing to come out.
  * You would be there to help him, of course. But Remus would be embarrassed about, you know, his dick being rock hard. He won't ask you to help him out, he would never ask. But if you offered and he was too restless to say no, handjobs and blow jobs will be his best friend. It helps to alleviate the pain. It'll probably take a lot for him to be satisfied.
  * He'll never tell you this but having you around during his shifts does more harm than good.



  * After the full moon is when Remus will be at his tamest. Around this time, sex will happen less while both of you focus on rebuilding his health. If he's seriously hurt, no. Big fat no. But in the scenario where he's restless and wants some sort of touch, ride him. Seriously.
  * It'll be the most intimate sex both of you will probably have and help make him feel loved again.
  * He just went through a traumatic experience, he goes through one every time he shifts. He'll be coming off the mindset that he's unlovable- especially if he got new scars on his body. So making him feel loved, touchable again will be very important.
  * His sub-side comes out the most during this time. Riding him slowly, passionately while he lets out whiny, breathy moans.
  * Just remind him that you love him and that he's worth it all.



Because guess what, he really is worth it all. 


	3. Fred Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quickly and didn't check the spelling over. I just really wanted to put out another part since I won't get to for a while as I'm focusing on my new series. Sorry if some parts don't make sense! If you want updates when new parts will come out, visit my Tumblr account: @gotkindabored
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This headcanon deals with male pleasure that some readers may not be comfortable with.

* * *

  * Fred was one of the most popular students Hogwarts has ever seen. Most notoriously known for his extravagant pranks with his brother, he was also ridiculously attractive.
  * From his tall, freckled, lean body, fluffy red hair, and comforting warm eyes (not to mention he was strong, funny, had a loving family, and was smart), Fred Weasley was beyond the perfect package.
  * But because of those traits, Fred used that to his advantage and became a notorious playboy. A heart breaker really. 
  * The only real relationship he had before dating you was with Angelina Johnson. But even then, it had only lasted about a year before he hooked up with half the school. 
  * So when he started flirting with you, you didn't fall for it- assuming it was an act just to get in your pants. 
  * Long story short, it wasn't an act. Fred really did have a crush on you and it was pretty obvious to everyone but you.
  * It started with suggestive looks from across the halls, lingering touches in your shared classes, and quick kisses before he rushed off to play quidditch. 



  * But with Fred and George leaving Hogwarts to work on their shop full time, your relationship was a bit stagnant from there. It was hard having a relationship when you both could hardly see each other. But, you made it work. 
  * With every long-distance relationship, it made things like sex difficult. And being in a relationship with someone like Fred, who had a crazy high sex drive, drove the both of you insane.
  * During this time of you guys being apart would be hard on him. Fred was used to sharing a room with George, other family members, and his friends from Hogwarts, that he would have a hard time sleeping. Constantly thinking of you would help ease him to bed. 
  * To make up for the fact that there was so much distance between you two, naked polaroid pictures were sent by owls (how romantic lmao). By the time you had finished school, you and Fred had a box full of each other's nudes. 
  * Fred would often slide the box from underneath his bed, rummaging through it before picking out a few. He would then proceed to lay down onto his bed and unzip his pants, his cock already hard with beads of precum already leaking just by looking at pictures of your breast. 
  * Aggressively, he would grab his large cock and set a fast pace, a picture of you in his other hand. Grunts, growls and moans would rip from his mouth, with his eyes glued on the polaroid. Once he finally reached his high, sticky cum covering his bedsheets and hand, he would reach over to his bedside table, grabbing his polaroid camera. Taking various photos of his glistening dick, he would write a caption before placing them in a small cloth bag, giving it to his owl to send to you. 



  * Then, you had finished school and you both decided to move in with Fred right away. 
  * This should go without saying, your relationship with him was always a wild ride and he was an amazing boyfriend 
  * It also didn't take long for the two of you to become intimate, you had a year's worth of lost time to make up after all. 



  * LMFAO it's not a question of "what kinks does Fred have?" but more so "what kinks does Fred NOT have?" 
  * This man is crazy. Like I'm having a hard time trying to put this into words 
  * First off, the man is experienced. Like I said earlier, this man was an absolute whore back in his Hogwarts days. He knows what he's doing. 
  * The first time you guys end up having sex, it most likely would've been a mixture of slow and passionate, and fast and needy. If you were a virgin, he would definitely make sure to do a lot of foreplay, making you cum a couple of times before slipping his dick into you. 
  * This man eats pussy for breakfast, lunch and dinner btw. 



  * Even when you’ve been living with him for a while, he still jerked off a lot. Whether it was because he was bored, you just weren't around or frustrated. 



  * Moving onto some of his likes/favourite kinks 
  * I think Fred would have a lot of switchy tendencies. He loves being in control but also likes being taken care of. He needs a bit of both. With that being said, because Fred has switch tendencies and almost every kink in the book, I think Dom/sub dynamic would come into play a lot. I also believe he would enjoy pegging. 
  * As much as Fred enjoys worshiping your body, he prefers rough sex. 
  * His cock is an impressive size, but what makes it impressive is how thick he is. The girth is mouth-watering and the slight burn of the stretch with the addition of him repeatedly plunging his cock into you, again and again, would make you cum instantly 
  * Into double penetration 
  * Ass man (dw if you don’t got one, doesn’t matter to him) 
  * I can see him liking his hair pulled or pulling hair
  * Knife kink! 
  * He doesn't like the thought of drawing blood, this a bit too much, even for Fred, but he just likes the idea of the blade pressed against your delicate skin. 
  * Ropes - goes both ways
  * Breeding kink - What? The man has a huge family
  * DEGRADATION! HUMILIATION! SERIOUSLY!



  * But Fred, he gets bored, easily.
  * He's an experimentalist at heart. 
  * During his whore days and even now, he gets off of being with multiple partners. Having group sex, gangbangs, threesomes are the quickest way he gets off and the rush he gets is addicting.
  * And it's not like you're not enough, you're more than enough. It's just something he enjoys. 
  * I view Fred as bi-curious, so the groups would contain anyone- gender doesn't matter to him when it comes to sex. 
  * He would often engage in gangbangs where he would be the sole focus. Facedown, ass pointing upwards as someone pounds into him at a rapid pace. He's already cum a few times, his cock burns with overstimulation and it doesn't help that with every thrust, his tip brushes on the rough bed sheets. As a man fucks him from behind, finally cumming inside of him, he's flipped over onto his back before someone else goes down on him, eagerly sucking his cock. At this point, tears were falling from his eyes, the stimulation was all too much and it burned, but it felt so good. 
  * He cums shortly after with a scream, the person sucking him off-dry as he looks around the room and sees multiple people masturbating as they stare at him before another cock meets his entrancing and pushed in. 
  * He just loves people seeing him naked. 
  * If you were into having multiple partners, you can guarantee that you would be the main focus of most of the sex. Having Fred underneath you as you ride him, another man fucking you in your ass as you're giving two other men handjobs and a cock stuffed in your mouth. 
  * I see him filming most of these group sessions, jerking off to them later whenever you weren't around. 
  * Contrary to popular belief, I think Fred would be huge on exhibition. The act of people watching is arousing to him. 
  * The idea of getting caught and sometimes letting the person just watch you two fuck like rabbits or letting them join in. 
  * I can already imagine this has happened a few times. 
  * Both of you are closing up the shop, you lost a bet to Fred and you've had a vibrator in your pussy the entire day. Fred, having the controller would turn it on and off frequently throughout the day. One time when you were talking to an older couple asking questions about a product, he turned it on on max speed as he watched you struggle to form sentences.
  * Once everyone is out of the shop, Fred wouldn't have it in him to wait another minute before fucking you on the closest surface. Your moans would ring through the shop, loudly. Both too engrossed in each other to notice that an old friend from Hogwarts came back to say hello. As soon as Fred notices them standing there, he'll fuck you harder, a knowing smirk on his lips as he watches the man's pants tighten, a tent now visible. 
  * "Darling," he would say, "you have a visitor. Would you be so kind and help him out a bit?" 
  * Or fucking you against a hotel window when people could walk by at any moment. 
  * But, you're not into this, compromises can always be made and he would **NEVER** force you into something you're not into. 
  * That's probably the best thing about Fred, above all, **you come before his needs.**



  * A random headcanon of mine is that he really likes to fuck you in front of mirrors. Just imagine, it's the last few days before everyone graduates Hogwarts. Fred is there to congratulate you. Before he looks you up and down and you just know. You know what that means. So you both sneak away and fuck in the nearest bathroom while a party is going on. Doggy style, mirror in front of you. He guides your head to watch yourself getting fucked while he chokes you out. The view is mesmerizing. The way your breast sway back and forth with every thrust, to the way Fred's head is thrown back a bit while he smirks at you in the mirror.



  * I also don't think he would be very goofy during sex, quite the opposite. But, he is a tease both in and out of the bedroom. If he could, he would sit back in a chair, you tied to the bed as he leaves a vibrator in you, edging you until you couldn't take it anymore. 
  * Foreplay is something he would enjoy a lot too. 
  * On another note, he's a masochist and sadist. The feeling of your fingernails running down his back, hard enough to leave marks. 
  * Overstimulation is another big one for him. He would 100% tie your hands against your guy's bedpost, as he eats you out until you're crying. 
  * When it comes to cum, he likes it as long as it's on or in you. Doesn't matter unless it's somewhere on you. His favourite though is when he sees you swallow. 
  * Another thing, Fred would totally find some sort of way to create a temporary spell/potion where he could make a clone of himself that whenever it felt something, Fred would feel.
  * For example, Fred is taking you from behind while you suck off the clone version of him. The feeling of his cock buried in you with the added sensation of your mouth around him at the same time? Useful for many situations. 



  * For turn-offs.. 
  * His BIGGEST turn off is doing anything with his brother. Past partners of his have suggested it before and he immediately 
  * a) get soft
  * b) would not consider being with them ever again. No twincest here folks.
  * Anything to do with bodily fluids either than cum or spit. 
  * Now a bit of an unpopular opinion, but I think Fred wouldn't be into the daddy kink. He doesn't mind being called Daddy but Sir or Master would be more effective.
  * He's not a huge fan of the CNC kink. It makes him feel really weird like he's taking advantage of you. 



  * For aftercare, he would be so sweet and loving, especially if it was a rough session. After finishing, a wide, content smile would grace his lips. He would look at you as if you hung the stars in the sky. 
  * If you were in bed, he would flop over and prop himself up with his elbow, caressing your face as he pulls you into a deep kiss. His hands would roam your body as he messages any sore spots, making you laugh doing so. 
  * If you haven't caught on, Fred is a very touchy person. 
  * But after sessions where Fred was the main focus, whisper sweet nothings while kissing his neck or playing with his hair softly. Or suggest running a warm bath for each of you. Remember that touch is very important to him. Make sure to hug him, tell him he did such a good while you kiss him. It would put him at ease. 



  
  
  



	4. Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on ao3 and my Tumblr account. It's also a bit lengthier compared to my other headcanons. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *No spell check*

* * *

  * Let's get one thing straight
  * Sirius Black was a total slut ( ~~and a raging bisexual, but that's for another story~~ ) 
  * Keyword: Was
  * Now, this is fine- let the man do whatever he wishes, it's his body and he's not hurting anyone. But, it was an extremely toxic coping mechanism that gave him long-lasting issues that never fully went away. 
  * He often never felt loved enough (family disowning him), and to Sirius, he thought that love also equated to sex. Do you see where the problem is? 
  * Sirius would crave a real relationship, someone he could hold every morning and night, someone he could share his soul with, someone with whom he could love and be loved in return. The meaningless one-night stands and fuck-buddies were taking a huge toll on his mental health and self-worth. 
  * All he ever wanted was to be loved. And yeah, he's gotten love from his friends, James in particular, but platonic love and romantic love were two very different things. 
  * So when you waltzed into his life, Sirius knew that you were the one and he was at a point where he was ready to have a long committed relationship. Pulling out all the stops, he would 100% court you old-fashioned style. Can you imagine how adorable that would be?
  * From innocent touches, shy remarks, Sirius turning soft whenever he's around you, asking to hold your hand, stealing kisses, etc!



  * I am a firm believer that once Sirius allows himself to fall completely, he would be so in love with you, obsessed even. 
  * You are his greatest treasure. No amount of jewels and riches could ever compare to you.



  * And when you got to that point in your relationship with Sirius, let's just say that the only positive outcome from his wild days at Hogwarts was the experience he came out with. To put it lightly, he is _beyond skilled_. 
  * *Cough* he would be the most experienced marauder *Cough* 
  * He would quickly find out what was pleasurable for both of you, as well as your limits. 



  * But early on in your relationship, you would notice that every time you initiated some sort of physical contact, even if it was in a non-sexual context, Sirius would automatically assume it meant something more. Because Sirius was never seen for anything but his body. 
  * He would have to un-learn that sex equalled love. While yes, in many cases it does, it was not a healthy way to constantly show it. 
  * It would have been a difficult process. 



  * Moving on 


  * His cock is just above average, anywhere from 6-6.5 inches. 
  * A body part on him that would stand out is his arms and hands. Sirius would have large veiny arms and hands, his fingers long, calloused and rough which only adds to your pleasure. He would often use this to his advantage, curling his fingers as he pumps them in and out of your pussy while you beg for more. Or he teases you with them, slowly running them along your folds gathering cum being bringing them to his mouth. 



  * When it comes to grooming, I think he would be trimmed. He was raised as a 'proper' high-status wizard and that part of his life would bleed into how he took care of his body. 
  * He has a certain image he likes to uphold. 



  * Sirius is not the type to be loud during sex. He definitely is vocal, from dirty talk, low grunts, groaning and throaty moans would ripple from his mouth. You would just be the more vocal one. 



  * Moving onto his likes...
  * He has a praise kink. This is extremely important and will be mentioned frequently later on. 
  * He is a dominating type. He loves being in control and having power over you. 
  * For the longest time, he couldn't control his life and the only part he did have control over was sex. He releases pent up anger or frustrations on your body. 
  * He loves feeling you melt into him. The powerlessness, you clawing at his skin, I could go on and on. 
  * He is mainly a sadist with a hint of masochist sprinkled in. 
  * He loves inflicting pain onto you, but not in the traditional sense like impact play, but more so edging and overstimulation. 



  * Another quick imagine: Sirius has a huge kink for hair pulling. He adores it when you pull on his long locks as he eats you out. The act of just pulling his hair, even if it's not in a sexual context will instantly have him turned on and even groan to himself from it. It’s one of the easiest ways to get him hard. 
  * Back scratching. He relishes in the feeling of your fingernails racking his back, leaving faint red marks. It's evidence that you were there. 
  * NECK KISSES 100%!!!
  * He loves giving and receiving equally. 
  * Sex tends to be rough and fast pace, but Sirius adores passionate, sensual, slow sex. 
  * Is very protective and tends to become jealous easily, this only increases when he returns from Azkaban. 



  * He's one cheeky son of a bitch
  * "Siri, I can't- it's too much," you mewl. Sirius has been rubbing his cock against your folds, his tip slowly sinking in before he takes it out again and repeating the process. Your hole is aching in want. 
  * "Say please," he says with a shit-eating grin. 
  * "Please."
  * "Again." 
  * "Please! I need you so badly!" 
  * "Atta girl." 



  * Sirius would be more on the serious side rather than goofy during sex. BUT this excludes jokes to taunt you. 



  * Without a single doubt in my mind, he is a tits man. Nipple play, nipple orgasms, breast play, oil messages, breast fucking, etc would be a regular occurrence. 
  * He loves nipple clamps. 
  * Big or small, perky or saggy, no matter the colour, Sirius loves breasts of all kinds. 
  * **Titty man of the century™**
  * He loves to lay his head on your chest, the soft mountains provide for an amazing pillow- along with the soft thumps of your heart would lull him to sleep. 
  * Don't be surprised if Sirius suddenly asks one day to just hold your breast, or play with them in a non-sexual manner. At first, you didn't believe him- fully expecting it to become sexual quickly. But only rarely does it ever turn sexual. To Sirius, it's soothing and not to mention that he's incredibly touchy and handsy. 
  * More often than not, he falls asleep with one in his hand (With your consent, of course. He happily asks every time.) 
  * Imagine this: You’re in a lotus flower position, Sirius is pounding into you, hard. Your head is tipped back as he makes his way down from your lips, neck, before latching his lips around one of your nipples. His rough tongue flicks, gently nibbles, and swirls your bud in his mouth. 



  * Building on, this man is happy to cum anywhere on you, but for the love of Merlin, let him cum on your chest, please. The contrast between the milky white and your heated chest heaving up and down, semen pooling onto your valley of breast and over your nipples- making them hard- whew. Drives him crazy.
  * For a real kicker, bring your fingertips and delve them into the pool of his semen and bring them to your mouth sucking on them. Just pray afterwards- have mercy on your poor body because you’re going for another round. 



  * A big part of your relationship heavily deals with mutual respect and consent. **This includes safe words too.**
  * Once Sirius has gotten to know you and your limits, Sirius would begin to take the teasing further and further. While you're begging him to slow down or stop his attack on your pussy, he'll simply just look you in the eyes while continuing to eat you out. His hand locked onto your thighs, preventing them from closing, while his other hand is in a steel-like grip holding your hips down to prevent you from squirming around. 
  * He'll often just ignore your pleas and do what he wants. Cocky bastard. 



  * He likes the thrill of getting caught, but not actually getting caught. The risk is more than enough to have his cock twitching in anticipation. Having his hand clamped onto your mouth to restraint your moans from becoming too loud is a concept he can't get enough of. 



  * Angry sex. 
  * While Sirius is a marvellous, dotting boyfriend, he also has flaws like the rest of us. For example, it's no secret that Sirius is a drama queen. He has a habit of picking pointless fights that usually stem from jealousy. 



  * Orgasm denial 
  * Orgasm torture
  * Sirius' life goal during sex is to see how much he can make you cum in one go. Once? Twice? Three times? How about four? 
  * He savours in eliciting moan after moan from you. It's music to his ears that he only gets to listen to. 
  * If he thinks you're being too quiet, or you're just a shy person in general, he'll tease you about it. 
  * Dirty talk
  * "Why so quiet now, hmm? I wanna hear you, you always sound so pretty." 
  * Leading into his dirty talk, he's so good at it. It's almost always taunting or condescending. 
  * "You take me so well, so good just for me," he grunts out, his hips meeting yours as the sound of skin echoes across the room. Sirius ebbs out orgasm after orgasm. 



  * His favourite position would most likely be something that included your face. 
  * For example: Missionary, cowgirl, face-off/lotus flower, spork, table-top, eating you out while your back is on a bed, him resting on his side- kissing you while playing with your clit. 
  * He probably has a light choking kink. Nothing too extreme, but enough to have you struggling to breathe. A hard no for him is to completely cut off air circulation. 



  * Once he got in a relationship with you, Sirius wouldn't jerk off as often. Having you has truly been a game-changer and it wouldn't compare. Plus, the build-up waiting for you rather than doing it himself would be 10x better. Although, in times where you weren't in the mood or away, he would often jerk off either in the morning or in the middle of the night. 
  * Although, just because he doesn't jerk off much, his sex drive has always been high and continued to increase once he's met you. (especially post-Azkaban) Sirius would constantly have the need to fuck you any time of the day. Whether that be in the early hours of the morning, noon, night, in the middle of the night, he would have no problem fucking you. 
  * (Has a particular fondness for sleepy morning sex) 



  * A quick imagine: It's early in the morning and Sirius has been a bit of a dick, pushing you to the edge already. While doing so, he rocks into you slowly, yet his movements are rough as his cock is angled ever so slightly that it brushes against your swollen clit every time he pulls out and pushes in. The palm of one of your hands is resting on his chest while the other is gripping Sirius' arm, his muscles tensing as you do so. Tears prickle from the overstimulation. Sirius notices this as he sets a facer pace as he shifts his leg in one movement- hitting an even deeper angle before reaching down to play with your clit. 



  * There isn't one bit of you that Sirius doesn't love, but his favourite body part of yours would be a toss-up between your lips or hands. 
  * Your lips because he loves kissing them, loves the feeling of them peppering his skin with small kisses in the morning, or when he's drinking coffee or- 
  * You get it, he can't get enough of it 
  * But also, he loves the way his cock stretches out your lips. The image of you kneeling in front of him as your lips are wrapped firmly around his tip, milking him as you do so. 
  * Not to mention, he loves lazy blowjobs. 
  * You bobbing your head lazily on his cock while you focus on another activity is amazing, mind blowing, groundbreaking to him
  * And since Sirius is not a little bitch, but a man, once he cummed, he would gently grab you by your chin and pull you up to capture your lips. 
  * “Mmm, you taste heavenly.” 



  * Your hands because they fit perfectly in his. He loves it when they roam across his body. The softness is a stark contrast from his and he cherishes it. Along with the fact that they look tiny when you grab his dick. 
  * Additionally, he likes the way they look when they're tied together, restricted by a belt of handcuffs. He savours taking both of your writs in one hand as he places them above your head, fucking you as you wiggle around. 



  * As much as Sirius likes being in control, in reality, you have all of the power. 



  * Moving onto his dislikes...
  * As much as Sirius loves to control and can be very sadistic, he refuses to hit you anywhere but your ass. Impact play is a huge no for him as his family used to inflict the same kind of pain onto him but in a non-sexual way. He would never want you to feel like how he felt with his partners, or at least avoid it to the best of his ability. He respects you, and the thought of turning you into a possible punching bag, even with consent, is gut wrenching. 
  * He will not call you a bitch during sex. No matter how angry he is at you, he would never call you a bitch. Although, other titles like slut or whore are used. 
  * He needs some sort of power. Completely making him submit would drive him crazy- and not in a good way. I was not joking when I said having control and being dominant is very important to him. 



  * Before your relationship, Sirius has thought about joining threesomes- hell, he probably has. But now that he's taken, the idea of you being with someone else is completely off the table. The idea doesn't even cross his mind during the duration of your relationship unless you bring it up. 
  * To him, you are more than enough and will always be enough. To add on, the thought of someone else being on the receiving side of the small, precious moments in between and after sex (which is far more valuable than the sex itself), would make Sirius see red. 
  * Like I'm sorry LMFAOOO, but can you imagine Sirius sitting someone like James down and asking him to come and join the two of you? Sirius would rather spend another 12 years in Azkaban. 



  * Now, we are all a little too familiar with the tragic tale of Sirius being wrongfully convicted. 
  * For once, since James and Lily's death happened shortly before Peter killed those 13 muggles, I can only assume that Sirius didn't have enough time to check where you were and to see if you were still alive. 
  * Assuming you were in the Order, perhaps at the time, you were on a mission, similar to Remus at the time. He would constantly pace back and forth, sobbing in his cell wondering if you made it home safely. Or, what if Peter had found you after Sirius' arrest and killed you. It would drive him insane. With the extension of guilt from Lily, James and Harry. 
  * Additionally, since access to Azkaban is strictly prohibited to everyone except high-ranking Ministry officials, you couldn't even visit him. 
  * Sirius Black had _nothing_ for 12 years and the experience only made him realize how much he cared for his possessions, most of all you (and Harry but fuck him, this isn't about him) 



  * For one, once he broke out, he would eventually try and hunt you down to see if you were even alive. After, the relationship would take a while to restart. You both loved each other deeply, but you're two different people. 



  * He became more assertive about you being his.
  * A single crude comment would instantly have him beating the shit out of someone. 
  * Whenever someone flirted with you, he would come up to you and stay by your side until they left you alone. He didn't care about the consequences that it may have. If it was someone in the order, let alone someone like fucking Dumbledore, he would have no hesitation and swing at someone. It would mostly become a problem because, 



1) You’re not a damsel in distress 

2) You know how to defend yourself 

  * When it comes to aftercare, it would be fairly difficult to tell when the sex was actually over VS when the aftercare started. 
  * Sirius would constantly be touching you, whether that be his hands roaming all over your body, kissing you, hugging you, etc. 
  * I believe that two of his biggest love languages are touch and words of affirmation. By him touching you and messaging your body afterwards would be his way of telling and showing you he cares, loves, and respects you. Although it goes both ways. 
  * Tell him you love him, hold his face in your hands and tell him that he means the world to you. Tell him you’re **proud** of him. 
  * He never did get much love and affection from his family. He was never told that they were proud of him or how much he meant to them- he probably wasn't even held by his mother when he was younger. 
  * Especially post-Azkaban Sirius, the constant touch would be a reminder that you're real, that he's real and beside you. 
  * **Along with the years of guilt from James and Lily's death, even though he didn’t kill them, it would make him feel like a murderer.**
  * Bringing him down and reminding him that he is not responsible for their deaths, that he is a good person and so loved will remind him that he is worthy of good things and most importantly, acceptance, to move on. 



  * There's a sort of softness that comes out in Sirius in these moments. A softness that is packed with vulnerability and rawness that he lays bare to you and only you. It's unguarded as he gives you his heart. 
  * The protectiveness (mentioned earlier) also carries over into aftercare. Sirius Black loves loves loves the act of helping you clean up afterwards. He finds comfort and love in knowing that you put all of your trust in his hands. The way he runs his finger over your hips and soft breast, pulling you in close for an embrace as his head gently touches yours. Soft words filling the air as he does so.
  * "I love you." 
  * "You are my light." 
  * "I can't believe you're mine and I'm yours." 
  * He only sleeps after watching you fall asleep in his arms, finally at peace knowing you're safe in his arms. And as he drifts asleep, he's found his little bit of peace in a moment of chaos. 



  
  



	5. George Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested. Sorry this took forever, was busy. No spell check like usual.

* * *

  * This one starts off sad, but like all of my other headcanons, it starts off with a story of how you two meet and got together. The beginning is lengthier than usual.



  * You and George had been friends at Hogwarts before he left to start his shop with his brother. Although your friendship hadn't lasted, you still cared for each other deeply. You both couldn't keep in touch, it was too hard and the war only further distanced you two.
  * It was only after the tragic death of Fred that you both reconnected. In a way, his death also brought together life and stronger bonds.
  * You were the one to find his body and bring him to the Great Hall where George had been searching for him. The sobs that ricocheted throughout the hall were terrifying and gut-wrenching as he clutched Fred in his arms, begging - no screaming at Hermione to try and spells she knew to bring him back.
  * The Weasley family, George in particular, had asked you to attend his funeral. By the extension of George, you were also good friends with Fred.
  * His casket was sleek black with touches of his favourite colours. He always told the Weasleys that if he were to die, he didn't want everything to be black.
  * Once everyone had placed a flower or memento on the casket, George burst out crying as he stood behind you, before he engulfed you into a hug.
  * He hardly left his room after the funeral. George didn't want to remind his family of his brother, accidentally mistaking him as Fred would have crushed him. He even broke all the mirrors in the bathroom. It got so bad that Molly had to call you and Lee to get him out of bed.
  * He was a shell of a man, only ever staring at the walls of his bedroom, silently crying.
  * After convincing him to get up, he apparated back to his apartment above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. You and Lee took turns to stay with him - just to make sure George didn't do anything irrational.
  * One night when it was your turn to stay with him, instead of wallowing in his room, George was in the living room. He was slightly tipsy before he started to talk to you. He shared memories after memories of Fred.
  * You kept him company for the next couple of nights instead of Lee.



  * You two stayed in touch and became the best of friends again. George, slowly but surely, was becoming more like George again. But as expected, it was a slow process. Until all of his progress came crashing down again. On the one year anniversary of Fred's death, George called you sobbing and begging you to visit him. He kept going on and on about his hair, how he couldn't stand to look at it, so, you suggested dyeing it.
  * And he let you.



  * It was only after the fourth anniversary of his death passed that George had finally come to an acceptance and the two of you had been drifting into a... weird territory for the past two years. George had fancied you, but he couldn't tell the difference between his platonic and romantic feelings. He was confused- did he actually like you because you offered emotional stability, or were the feelings genuine? Besides, at the time he was emotionally unavailable so he ignored his feelings.
  * The first time you had kissed me was after a very successful day at the shop. George had released a new product that he had been working on for about a year. And to say the least, it was a huge risk. Overall, it had paid off and stock sold out completely within less than an hour.
  * You had been helping him out that day and even called in sick for work so you could support him to the best of your abilities.
  * Once the store closed and you both were cleaning up. George had been cheering, a wide smile plastered on his face as he happily babbled on and on about the next batch.
  * It was out of nowhere. He ran his hands through his hair, looked at you, grabbed your face and kissed you out of pure adrenaline.
  * But that wasn't the case, it wasn't just the adrenaline. At that moment George had finally figured out that he didn't just fancy you because you helped him through something traumatic, but it was because he really did like you. Fuck, he was probably already in love with you at this point and didn't even know.
  * The next day, you had kissed him back.



  * George was at a place in his life where he fully healed, had a successful business and was ready to start living his life. He no longer felt the need to constantly cut or dye his hair outrageous colours. He didn't have the urge to sob whenever he looked in the mirror or visited the burrow and sat in his old room. The pang in his heart would never leave, but it lessened. He knew he was ready.



  * The relationship was slow the first year and was filled with stolen kisses and romance. You didn't want to push George and he didn't want to push you.
  * In the beginning, he was nothing but shy and sweet. He would bring you flowers, and you would bring him lunch. You would be a tester or sorts for new products and he would take you on dinner dates no matter what. Actually, he would bring you on cute dinner dates no matter what and you would bring him to see what the muggle world had to offer.
  * The Weasley family was more than happy to welcome you into the family. They had already known you from George and Fred bringing you around the burrow when you attended Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had even placed an eight-year-old bet on you two. Harry had won. 



  * When it got to that point where you and George wanted to take your relationship to the next level, it wouldn't have taken long.
  * People truly underestimate George.
  * Not only was he intimidating and he used that to his advantage.
  * He has a big dick.
  * *cough cough* probably had a bigger dick than Fred *cough cough*
  * Before the war, he was experienced, but it had been years since he had been with anyone intimately aside from you. He knew what he was doing, but he was rusty and was prone to make silly mistakes.
  * ie. "Haha, my dick is like a grandma. Sorry love. It's been collecting a bit of dust."
  * "George... I love you but what the fuck?"
  * Don't worry, he got into the swing real quick



  * Moving onto his likes/kinks/etc
  * Huge switch energy
  * He's not quiet, but he isn't loud. He lets out breathy moans and words of encouragement. He is vocal.
  * He jerks off, a lot. Although it had lessened once you two got together, he would still touch himself whenever he was bored.
  * His sex drive is just slightly above average, nothing crazy. While sex is great, he also likes to spend time with you doing other things.



  * George isn't that hairy when it comes to the grooming department. The red curls at the base of his cock would be trimmed. He's shaved a few times before, but it was horrendous. He had small cuts everywhere and the razor burn stung for days. Because of this, he would never judge you if you decided never to shave. He doesn't care much and believes you should do whatever you wanted with your body.



  * Without a doubt, he is an ass man.
  * He also likes backs.
  * Any position which involved pounding into you from behind while he gets to see you arch your back would really get him going.
  * Cheeky bastard would slap your ass everywhere. Whether it be during sex, or just doing things around the shop, he will always catch you off guard even if you're expecting it.
  * He loves grabbing, holding, squeezing it. Doesn't matter the size.
  * George knows what he likes and dislikes and likes to stay in his lane, but he also has no problem adventuring outside of it. He is still an experimentalist at heart.



  * Likes to fuck on the kitchen table. I don't know why I just know it



  * George gets off on teasing you, and he's a massive dick about it.
  * Teasing in public. He likes to act innocent, but Godric, he is the opposite. While he is a huge giver, he's fucking mean about it.
  * Unfair, yet fair - if that makes sense.
  * He loves to receive as much as he likes giving. But he can't help get particularly excited whenever you offer to give him a blowjob.



  * If you haven't caught on, he likes the risk of being caught, but he doesn't like being caught.
  * Would fuck you in his office a lot while shoppers are walking by. His hand would be clamped on your mouth while he fucks you so customers don't hear.



  * He enjoys quickies. The shop is a lot to handle and even with the aid of Ron and even you from time to time, it can be overwhelming and may leave him with little to no time.
  * More often than not, George is a sweet mixture of rough, slow, passionate, loving, giving, and taking.
  * While he does enjoy a good rough session, I think George would be a more loving kind.
  * 100% uses toys and is a huge fan of them.



  * Really into face riding. He wants you to kill him with your pussy.
  * Whenever you give him head, he likes to play with you simultaneously.
  * Thigh riding
  * Slight pain kink but it never goes beyond light spanking.



  * For dirty talk, it's a mixture of a bit of humour and tends to be on the softer side rather than aggressive. If you were in public, the two of you would giggle lightly, he smiles at you before slamming his cock deeper into your pussy.
  * "Darling, we're going to get caught if you don't pipe down a bit."
  * There are times where he is serious. When he's angry or very sexually frustrated, there wouldn't be any humour involved, just the slapping of skin and moans while he whispers into your ear.
  * "Yeah- yeah take it like that."
  * "C'mon, give it to me like a good girl."



  * Because he is an inventor, George would create custom-personalized toys for the two of you to use. 
  * A thought: If you were away a lot, he would create a replica of his cock and your pussy that would stimulate the other person while using it.
  * His personal favourites are nipple clamps, cuffs and vibrators.
  * He's more than happy to use toys on himself if you asked.
  * Going back to him teasing you in public, the classic trope: he has a remote that controls a toy that's deep inside you. The wait, anticipation and tease are worth it tho. Hearing your breath hitch and watching you squirm around to prevent moaning in public is amazing.
  * This definitely would happen during store times whenever you had free time to help around the shop. While you were talking to customers about a product, he would randomly switch it on and watch you struggle to continue talking and focusing. Watching you chough to cover up a moan would honestly have him smirking for the rest of the day.
  * You wouldn't be the only person trying to hide something.



  * Random imagine: George would make you wear a skirt or a dress so he could fuck you underneath it. And guess what, nobody would know because you're wearing a dress to cover all the action. He would also like to take muggle-photos of it.
  * Adding on, he's extremely inappropriate. With those skirts or dresses, he would rub your clit while he sat next to his family, with a straight face, at the monthly movie night marathons at the burrow.



  * Wildcard: Has a penchant for you wearing silk. He can't explain why or how his fetish for it started, but whenever he buys you clothes, it would always be silk. Sometimes he would feel bad, he doesn't want you to think he's just sexualizing you merely for sex only. But, when you gave him the okay, be prepared for your entire lingerie collection to just be silk.



  * Hickies would be scattered across your body in places hidden from prying eyes. If you liked giving them back, you better know that he would be so giddy about them.



  * George can get insecure at times. He never really felt like his own person and nobody would really value him for him, often putting on. fake-all happy- exterior. 
  * Sometimes he would get insecure about his body, or eating you out (which he still gets nervous about. What if you were lying about getting off?)
  * This would cause him to develop a praise kink and crave for you to take control from time to time (if you were comfortable with that)
  * It was nothing extreme, but he gets into really sub-by moods. If you straddle him while making out on a couch, chair, etc, he would start whining as you kiss him.



  * He loves loves loves when you kiss him at the base of his neck near his collarbones. The moment you start to kiss him there, his eyes would flutter back as he whines, his hips would buckle up into you before trying to pin your hips down. If you pull his hair during this, he'll be at your knees.
  * Initiating sex would also make him feel a lot better about himself.



  * He most definitely has a thing for height and size differences. Do whatever you want with that information.



  * Random imagine: George likes to wear silver or gold rings often. Once he wore multiple on his hands and he fingered you with them on (they were clean dw). The cold metal contrasted greatly with the heat of your pussy and the pleasure was outstanding.
  * To add on, I could totally see him into temperature play. Ice, wax even he would be into. The shock of the change would be arousing.



  * He really likes wall sex, but it only ever happens during quickies. It's rough and he loves pinning you against the wall and seeing how far he could push you before your knees begin to wobble.



  * Another random imagine: He's really into cock warming. He could lay there holding you in his arms while your pussy gripped his dick. In a weird, masochistic way, it's comforting to him. He gets to look at your face while holding you- or he's just being mean and edging you. 
  * But he'll give you what you want. He would grab onto your thighs before pushing himself as deep as he could before barely slipping out his swollen tip, pressing it gently to your clit before sliding it back in.



  * I'm not 100% on this so you can decide, but George might be one for roleplay. Already being a businessman himself, having to play out scenarios where he's the boss and you're one of his workers would be pretty exciting to him.



  * (This is with consent beforehand) George would like you to wake you up and get woken up by an orgasm.



  * Turnoffs..
  * He doesn't have many hard NOs.
  * George would never do anything without your consent.
  * Nor would he enjoy being tied up for long periods of time.



  * For aftercare...
  * George would need a moment to catch his breath before he gave all of his attention to you.
  * I think George would get really emotional from time to time after sex. He would find himself tearing up more often than not. The warmth of your body pressed against him, sweet words whispered to each other while your moans filled the air would send a pang through his heart. It's cheesy, really, but he can't help it. Aftercare would be really important to him.
  * If you took a bit of control that night or if he was feeling worn out, giving him a head massage and running a hot bath for the two of you would really relax him.
  * George falls asleep as soon aftercare is over. His legs would be tangled with yours as he brings you closer. He would bury his head into your neck, pressing soft kisses and smiling sleepily before closing his eyes.
  * When he's sleepy he tends to chatter, kinda without realizing it.
  * "Mannnn you're so pretty." 
  * "Forever with you is going to be really cool."
  * And that's how you knew you were going to spend forever with him.
  * One last headcanon that's SFW: The only time he could ever produce a Patronus was if he thought about when he proposed to you and your wedding. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no spell check. I hope it wasn't that bad. 
> 
> I will always prioritize request on my Tumblr account (gotkindabored.tumblr.com) first. Temporarily, request are closed. The next request coming up are James Potter, most likely Tom Riddle and then a Malfoy, etc etc etc. I hope you understand. Request have been a bit overwhelming at the moment.


End file.
